MHA: Gravity Force
by Alrain
Summary: As young Izuku gets to know what his Quirk is then he is like every child, excited and dreaming about becoming a hero, but later that thought changes as he gets a talk about his powers, that single moment in his life changed everything, now determined to become Hero with the right mindset he shall shine in UA Academy! That is if Ochako doesn't catch him overtraining himself!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: So I gave you a preview of this and I the inspiration for this was...I better not tell it as Authors need to be able to make at least something of their own, I thought up of a Quirk and I could even consider it being a superpower that belongs to the Marvel or DC, but I'm not going to reveal it and screw it, I'm just going to update whenever I can.**

 **Izuku: That reminded you of me and Ochako? Not bad I should say.**

* * *

 _ **Kindergarten.**_

Stares were all that Izuku got as the young boy looked at his hands with dotted eyes and looked over what he did to the tree...if you could consider calling it a tree as it could be mistaken for a bush as it was on the upper part that was still present, all that Izuku did was wave his hands into the direction of the ex-tree turned bush and it sank to the ground with the middle part crushed and splinters flying everywhere and held down in an instant.

"I-I think you got your Quirk, I-Izuku," said one of the caretakers with a nervous smile and Izuku eyes brightened up at that and wanted to throw his hands up in the air until the caretaker continued to talk. "Keep your hands down before you crush anyone in here!"

"Eh?" Izuku's body froze at that and kept his hands down and everyone backed away from him knowing vaguely what he could do now, Katsuki wanted to go over and congratulate him but he preferred not to get crushed at all, but he still wanted to know what his friend's Quirk was and what it could do, since crushing the tree with just a wave of your hands was very powerful.

 _ **Hospital.**_

"Congratulations, Ms. Midoriya, your son has a Quirk and a powerful one at that," said the doctor who looked at the scan and has searched through the books what Izuku's Quirk could be and the descriptions that Izuku gave him. "Your son's Quirk is called [ **Maximum Pressure]** , he can use his hands and use the pressure on anything he waves at and activate it on will luckily, weakness is that he has to restrain to use full power,"

Izuku was shaking in excitement how powerful his Quirk was and he needed to know what this word pressure was and then he could understand it.

"However!" continued the doctor shaking Izuku out of his thoughts and look at the stern and dark face of the doctor which made the Midoriya's stiffen and listen to the doctor, it was the face that told them not to ignore this advice at all and that he would kill them if they did that. "What I suggest is that your son is not, I repeat, not allowed to show his Quirk off by any circumstances!"

"But why!?" shouted Izuku a bit mad that he wasn't allowed to show it off, but quickly shut his mouth when the glare on the doctor's face hardened and was aimed at him.

"Because you could kill someone!" shouted the doctor not caring about Izuku's innocence at all, better shattered then scarred for life was the doctor's opinion and it would make Izuku aware of his strength if used carelessly or unneeding. "Jupiter has a such a pressure it could easily kill someone of the likes of All Might! And remember kid! All Might isn't invincible but still a human! Number 1 hero or not! It is nothing but a title! And if you used your power on someone by accident then you will be haunted that you have blood on your hands!"

"Doctor!?" shouted Inko when she heard those words and that kind of words could scar someone of Izuku's age who was already frozen in shock and looked at his hands, he could kill someone if he tried showing off or used it if he panicked, what if he did it now and could possibly kill someone...someone like his mom right here!?

"Kid! If you dare to get scared or panic a little bit, or even shoot out of your seat I swear I will make sure your contained!" said the doctor making Izuku stiffen in fear but nod to the doctor as he now knew his power, and he didn't want to kill his mom or the doctor accidentally and Inko looked enraged at the doctor who merely returned the stare and showing no single hint of fear.

Izuku was told to wait outside since Inko wanted a word to the doctor why he was so harsh on Izuku and why he threatened him, she didn't understand why he would do that since he only did that to kids with powerful Quirks and the doctor was shouted at many times and parents had a private word with him, and yet all of them returned with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Why are you so harsh on him!? He's still a kid! And yet you always do that to every child with a powerful Quirk!" shouted Inko to the doctor who wasn't impressed at her tantrum having faced this many times in his career over and over, the doctor looked impassively at Inko before he sighed wishing that she was a wise one that could see things through, she looked like the mother that would spoil her son a little bit.

"I thought that you would be a wise one, but it seems your just a spoiler!" said the doctor equally harsh on her and Inko flinched at the dark glare. "He needs discipline and makes sure that he will remember what he possibly can do!"

"A child doesn't deserve such harsh words! And it could do it in a nicer tone!?" shouted Inko back.

"And maybe having accidentally kill you and scar his whole life and crush his dream!?" shouted the doctor back silencing Inko completely as her face turned from angry to shocked, the doctor breathed in and out before he needed to explain everything on a calmer tone, every time he used that sentence then he would easily make the parents go speechless and think about it more clearly. "Your that type of mother that spoils her child a little bit, and now he is too cuddly with you, and above all things considered there is one fatal flaw of being a boy,"

Inko was still shocked and then went to think on the last part about Izuku being a boy and all of that, what was so wrong about him being a boy and what could his Quirk possibly have to do with it?

The doctor sighed that Inko still hasn't realized it yet and it must because of Izuku, boys of Izuku were rather rare so in his thoughts, if he knew Izuku was such a boy then he would certainly hold back by just a little or even go harsher since he was very timid, he could see it that Izuku was a timid boy and not a fighter at all, he didn't have that confidence or such things and saw only other people as strength, he was weak in mind and emotions which could be dangerous that he could fall into villainy.

"Izuku being a boy has many faults carrying with him, even if he shows a little bit of it right now," began the doctor and looked if Inko was still listening to him which she still did, she did and he approved of that. "Being a boy makes him reckless, childish, and easy to agitate or spoiled since boys don't mature quickly like girls, meaning that your lovely son would become in the future an extremely spoiled brat that you just want to punch in the face, I had 1 yesterday coming here with the Quirk Explosions and gave him the same lecture, kid was a pain in the ass."

Wait, did he meant Katsuki, Mitsuki's son who has been behaving himself a bit better ever since he visited this place, so he had the same lecture and saw that he could become cocky as hell and yet how did this doctor know it. The doctor read Inko's eyes with ease and decided to tell and he still blamed himself to this very day, he would never forgive himself for it.

"When I was a boy I was very cocky when my Quirk [Scan.] was told to me," began the doctor as he looked out of the window into the distance and remembered something he sometimes wishes to forget, but also not to forget it and keep on remembering it. "When I got praised for having a very useful Quirk I got praised, I got praised a lot of times that it inflated my ego so much that I became horrible to my mom who never struck back...but then there was that accident."

Inko listened as she could hear the seriousness in his voice as he told her the reason why he was so harsh.

"It was a bank robbery and I thought I could take him but got shot in my arm and shoulder that I got so scared, but when the last bullet was aimed at my heart my mom took the bullet for me," the doctor stopped and removed his glasses to wipe a few tears away as he apologized so many times to his mom and pleaded her not to die, that he would behave and do everything she says, but she only told him a few words that gave him important lessons. "Despite how much I begged to God or anything else in the world that my mother would come back, I knew she would never return ever again, the reason why I became so harsh on the ones who have powerful Quirks,"

"I-I'm sorry for shouting back" muttered Inko looking to the side a bit ashamed of herself.

"No need, it was my fault and I just want to make sure that your son knows this as well, he may not show arrogance or show that he's prideful but his eyes tell me, he will become someone reckless unless trained well," the doctor pulled his glasses back on and sighed as he went over to his desk and write down everything, training schedule, eating habits, and anything else. "But even if I see someone reckless inside of him, that son of yours is rare and will become very loved if he keeps on being kind, but his naivety needs to be worked on."

 ** _Outside Office._**

Izuku was listening to the conversation the whole time and looked horrified at his hands and remembered every word that the doctor said to his mom, it was a wonder why Kacchan stopped with insulting him or the others, and why he lessened up a bit with his prideful acting because when he thought about it those explosions could possibly blow up his fingers off.

The door opened and Izuku was just in time able to sit back on the bench and look at the wall with great interest, luckily for him his mom was to distract about the advice she was given by the doctor to notice it and the thought of the sentence the doctor gave her that her son would maybe have to live with the regret that he killed her and she knew her son's heart was rather weak, and since he was a child it was very vulnerable and Izuku was already kind of timid and that only brought more and more worry to her.

"Mom...I heard everything," said Izuku suddenly getting the attention of her and look shocked at her son expecting to see a scared face, but to her surprise, he wasn't scared, no fear but a face filled with determination on wanting to accomplish something. "Mom...please train me right now, I want to control my power and I don't really want to risk losing you in any way, Kacchan already matured and I want to do that as well! To become a hero and not a coward!"

 ** _Forest._**

"Huah!" shouted Izuku as he waved his hand down that made him look like he was using all his strength but he wasn't doing that at all, he was using his strength at a controlled level and it was very hard to do restraining the power of his Quirk which was also his weakness as well, he could easily activate his Quirk at will and use the pressure in different directions since it was like just pushing down, but the weakness lied within the absurd strength it possessed and controlling it was very hard as well.

"Hyaah!" shouted Katsuki as he thrust the palm of his hand on a tree causing an explosion that was slightly bigger than usual and it did frustrate Katsuki that he got such slight improvement on his Quirk, Katsuki's weakness of his Quirk was told to him and that was if he overused his Quirk then his wrists would start to hurt and he needed to sweat a lot in order to activate it, so he was weak on colder days.

Both of the boys collapsed on the ground on their backs and were sweating like pigs as they had been training for about 3 hours straight with a few breaks that were only just 5 minutes, then they'd get back on training and training to at least improve a little by little and it frustrated them how slow it was but they still remembered the words of the doctor even if it was 3 weeks ago.

"Any improvement, Kacchan?" asked Izuku to his best friend.

"Yeah, I can go half an hour longer than I usually can and my explosions are a bit bigger," replied Katsuki back to Izuku. "Did you have any improvement, Izuku?" asked Katsuki not using 'Deku' anymore since Izuku could defend himself now and wasn't useless.

"I got more control over my strength, and pushing back is way easier than the other directions," replied Izuku who wished that his training with the other directions was just as easy as that of the pushback since it was mostly blowing them back, then rather forcing someone down on the ground which was solid and the things that would happen if he were to use it without any restriction was just plain horrifying to him.

"Hey, Izuku, why looking so down, you've got a powerful Quirk like you always wished," said Katsuki who notices the frown on his friend's face, it was something you don't see often by Izuku, he was not kidding, he has never seen him sad except when he gets teased. "Did you maybe get shot down by a girl?"

That snaps Izuku out of his frown and he immediately begins to stutter and deny that he wasn't rejected, and also began to say that he had never the courage to talk to a girl.

"Okay! Calm down, so it seems you were able to talk to a girl," said Katsuki with a toothy grin which sent Izuku to another sputtering session, he was just too easy to tease, and if he couldn't use force then he would tease people for their embarrassing things. "Hahaha! You're just too easy to tease, Deku!" laughed Katsuki as he held his sides as Izuku glared at him, but Izuku's glare wasn't even intimidating in the slightest due to his big round eyes, unlike Katsuki's sharp gaze and teeth.

But there was something different in Katsuki's tone, something that only Izuku would notice and that was when Katsuki called him by his nickname, there was no malice or anything mocking in his tone. _"He truly changed, nothing like the Kacchan I know...but I like this one better,"_

Katsuki continued to laugh not noticing that Izuku was simply smiling amused at him, this change for Katsuki was simply a drastic turn that he may need if he wanted to become a great hero, and Izuku had that change as well, confidence and determination which he lacked in and Katsuki lacked restraint and sympathy. Both boys went to their respective homes and Katsuki went home because he didn't want his old hag to shout at him, give him a chance, he just started changing.

Izuku decided to stay longer as he wanted to go to his special place, he found it a while an ago and it was like his own paradise because of the view, he first wanted to show it to Katsuki but something in him told him not to do that and wait to share it with someone special, not that it literally said that in his head but it was what he thought off it and he trusted himself with this, waiting for the special person to share with.

"Uwah!" shouted a voice and Izuku almost jumped at that and turned around to see a girl with brown hair and black eyes fell down on her face.

"Uhm? Are you okay?" asked Izuku who walked over to her and offered a hand to her which she took and lifted herself up when their eyes met...it was like the whole area was shining, time was frozen, and the music was playing in the background and cupids suddenly floated between them, this continued until some random kid called out to them but got carried away by his mom.

 ** _After_** ** _the Moment._**

So, in short, they introduced themselves to each other, and they got along well and are currently talking at the park. "So like that is how it happened?!" said Ochako laughing very hard.

"Yup! He fell down due to a single pebble! He was lucky that no one saw him!" said Izuku who told Ochako one of the few embarrassments in Katsuki's life, and Ochako enjoyed listening to them, and he in return would listen to her stories even if she thought her to be lame, this was the beginning of a story of the greatest Hero Duo in the history of Hero Duo's.

After it got late both of them returned to their respective home, they both told their parents of the friend they made and the next day they introduced their parents to each other, and Inko and Ochako's parents got well along and talked with each other and looked at the children playing together. Katsuki was not there and was on summer camp wanting to go hike in the mountains.

Izuku and Ochako became great friends in the years and developed a close bond with each other, like normal friendships they sometimes argued about some of the smallest things, they laughed together, they snack together, and would even cry together, and shared dreams with each other, and often sneak away from their parents just to be alone with each other, but it was also to avoid the teasings they gave as the parents commented them to be a couple.

There was the incident when Ochako accidentally activated her Quirk and made Izuku float, the only way he was on the ground was because of his Quirk. Ochako had been crying and hugging Izuku apologizing many, MANY times, and did it again because she hugged him a bit too hard.

"I can already see them married in the future!" commented Inko as she watches the 2 8-year-old children playing with each other, and the parents of Ochako nodded in agreement, it was just so adorable to see them playing together, and seeing them married was just too easy to imagine.

"Don't remind me of marriage yet," said Ochako's father and the 2 mothers wanted to glare at him for that, but the next thing he said was explaining his sentence. "I still want to spend time with my daughter, and seeing her go so quickly away is...painful even if I am happy, I trust Izuku there, but I still want to spend the remaining time we have a family before she matures...and gets married and goes away," Ochako's father looked down on his cup of tea.

*Drip!*

Yeah, he started to cry a little at thinking of the thought alone, and his wife quickly went over to him and hugged him as she shared her tears with him, Inko smiled knowing that Ochako's father was right, but she also looked a bit envious at seeing the couple...she wished Hiashi was here and that he could meet the couple as well, but he was no longer here anymore, Ochako's father was right.

She wasn't ready either to let go of him, to let go of her son and see him go on his way as he slowly matures.

"He's right, for now, we will enjoy with being together with them for now," said Inko as she quickly wipes her own tears away. "Change of topic, do you know the recent theory?"

"Ah! You mean the theory to be able to see combine powers from yesterday?" asked Ochakos's mom receiving a nod from her.

Yesterday there was a recent theory about something, and that had to do with Quirk, of course, and the theory was explained like to meet one destined to be with, the Quirk of Destiny Bond allows the person to see which 2 are destined to be with each other, and that meant also combining their Quirks as well, and once combined it was theorized that they would become an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

"They don't expect to find a duo yet, they tried all of the Pro Heroes and none of them were compatible," said Inko.

"I'm not surprised at all, it was just announced yesterday in the public and all over the world there isn't even a single duo found," added Ochako's father and they all laughed and were jokingly betting on who would predict the good time when a duo was discovered.

*Shine!*

"Huh?" said all 3 the parents as a shine of light suddenly emitted the whole place a bit brighter, they turned around and saw Izuku and Ochako holding hands, the children looked surprised as well but their expressions immediately turned into smiles, the whole area around them soon turned into space, filled with stars and planets and both of the children emitted a light, Ochako pinkish with stars, and Izuku purple with a dash of green, their lights touched each other and then circled around the other like a snake, but not with the intent of a snake, but like lovers holding each other in a soft embrace.

"I-Is this was I think it is!?" asked a random bystander who looks amazed at the light show.

"That can't be!" shouted another.

"I...think, no, they are **Destined ones**." finished Ochako's mom as she watches the 2 still staring in each other's eyes, it if was another time the mother would've snapped pictures, but right now wasn't the time as this was problematic, not country-problem, but International-Level Problem!?

 ** _Office._**

"Excuse me, you offer us what!?" shouted Inko in disbelief at what the government offered them, the government offered the parents free lodging and everything else, as long as Izuku and Ochako would show what they were capable of.

"Yes, Ms. Midoriya, we want to offer you free lodging and everything else as long as the children conduct some experiments, don't worry, we just want to test their power and take a sample of their blood, and what they can do with their power," said one of the ministers, giving the parents an offer that they can't possibly refuse. "The theory was told by many that it was nothing but wasted time, but your children showed them wrong, and their power can be very beneficial to the community, or to the heroes,"

"So, we get everything we want in return that our children conduct a few experiments?" said Ochako's father in disbelief, hoping that his ears weren't betraying him.

"That's right, we've looked upon the Quirks of your children, and we've have seen that both of the possess Gravity Quirks," said the man shoving a paper to them with the conditions and other things. "The experiments is nothing harmful, just studying a blood sample and erasing it, and then see what they are capable of when combining their powers, and when we see it then we will declare for which type of job they are most useful to, and they can still be heroes as we also offer a scholarship to UA Academy, no costs will be charged against you,"

The 3 looked at each other and nodded and gave their answer.

* * *

 **Alrain: publish this before stopping again, so I hope that some of you realize or know where I got the inspirtation for to write this story, and how I based off the theory, I think some of you know, but then again I am kind of vague and my grammar is horrible as some of you say, and I won't deny it since I am still a rookie, despite that DQ Izuku has so many favorites, rewriting over 5000 words and checking them and shorten them is hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Gravity Force chapter 2 is here! And I am sorry for the stupid chapter from before because I wasn't motivated**

* * *

 _ **Testing Room.**_

"Okay, Ms. Midoriya, and Mr. and Ms. Uraraka! It is very simple as we want to know how destructive the power is of your children and classify it," said the man as the parents are watching from a room that their children both wore white clothing and are in a white room, both of them looking very nervous.

 _ **"No worries, we are just going to test your powers so when we ask you to hold hands then do it please, and aim it at the dummies,"**_ said one of the scientist with multiple other scientists ready to scan the powers of the duo.

Both the children gulped at the pressure of being present of so many adults, and them being scientists that expect a lot of them made them very nervous and being emotionally unstable can have a negative or a positive effect while using an effect. Every child has been taught from a young age not to get angry or too sad because it would end up doing bad things that they don't want to happen.

 _"Don't worry! You will both do fine Mi and Di!"_ said a small voice inside both the heads of the children as they momentarily felt someone touch both their hands. Both didn't know why but they felt they should trust the voice and nodded to each other and held hands.

Closing their eyes as now white light surrounded their whole bodies, steady their breathing and leaving all worry behind and focus on the goal, don't let someone's presence affect you in any way and do the best you can do and when you do that go beyond it.

"Energy Levels are rising!"

"Scanning and analyzing the structure!"

"Checking the vitals of the children!"

"Everything is...fine! No sudden risings, unstable energy spikes, vital signs are good, no nutrients are taken from the body," listed the scientist of the many things of the screen, not that it made the parents worry any less about it since all of it sounds very important. "Now to test the power of their destruction, destroy the dummy in front of you but try to only destroy the dummy."

The duo didn't reply still holding their eyes closed and responded by lifting their hands up, and the dummy began to float up and was surrounded in the same white light as the duo. The dummy was shaking very hard and became very blurry to see and eventually exploded and pieces of sharp plastic flew into every direction including the duo's direction as well but halted and fell down harmlessly on the ground.

And so on the test were going on for a few more days until there was an amazing discovery in the power of the Duo, they could manipulate the space but not only in attacks but also for beneficial purposes for the community.

In their eyes when they use their power they distinguish the power in 3 different colors, red, blue, and yellow.

We start with the first color red as they mostly see the color come out in food, and they manipulate and increase the space of the food to become bigger and bigger. Whether it is an animal, fruit, vegetable or a finished product, but despite the mass it was it didn't include the nutrients and a few other things, like an overpowering taste, not any increased resistance against some things, and some other things as well. It just resulted in amateur mistakes and not understanding things, since they are children and the giant steak wasn't that bad at all.

Blue, the color mostly comes into buildings who had 2 separate blue colors varying from light and dark, light meant to increase the size of the outside appearances, but not the inside meaning that the outside appearance was just useless and taking space in. The dark color could increase the total space inside of buildings without affecting the outside, appearance, or structure, and it was mostly favorable. Though it wasn't without backlash as reverting the increased size was hard to do, and the second power is hard to use as the building crumbled because it was their first time using the power.

Yellow, it was the most dangerous one concluded by the scientists and one that would not be practiced privately as its color was seen in energy sources and sometimes that in a human. Increasing the mass of energy was something to be looked out for as Japan would become incredibly rich and would have infinite amounts of energy for a few years, and the dangerous part was that if done wrong the energy would become unstable and end up exploding.

The scientists were lucky that the children weren't harmed, and that the energy source was nothing but steam. Though the last part was kept a secret of what they could possibly do with the power of the yellow, they could probably modify certain types of Quirks but there was something else that lied within their power that they feared to use or even think if the possibility was possible.

"Sir Nighteye? Who will we be meeting?" asked Ochako walking behind the adult holding Izuku's hand without activating in their power, Izuku nodded not finding it necessary to repeat the question of Ochako.

"You are going to meet some other children a little above your age, and work together and socialize with them as well," replied Sir Nighteye and the children simply nodded, allowing their childish instincts to trust the adult leading them. They arrived in another white room and were met with 3 other children a little taller than them, a blond-haired, a black-haired, and a blue-haired and what made the one with black hair so different was that he wasn't smiling like the other 2.

"You will be training together with these 3 so please get along," said Sir Nighteye.

Izuku looked at the 3 children in front of him and the blond-haired reminded him strangely of All Might as the way his hair and how he smiles was quite similar to his, the boy with black hair was like Uncle Aiza, a bit gloomy looking but a good person at heart and the last person was a girl that had a 180 watt smile on her face with beautiful long light blue hair and what made her a bit scary was...her face was kind of like Ochako's.

"Is she perhaps family of yours?" whispered Izuku to Ochako.

"No? Why are you asking that?" whispered Ochako back and it made the boy sweatdrop how oblivious Ochako could be sometimes, this was one of those times as her parents told him that she could be sometimes a bit too blunt...pretty much it was her dad who told him this since Ochako's mom was kind of oblivious too as well, and to put it more weirdly it seemed that she always noticed whenever he gets a bit too much to drink that she always mentions it.

 _"Mom is also like that...I just hope Ochako doesn't have that sense as her dad told me,"_ thought Izuku and at the same moment Ochako and Nejire looked at him if he said something. "I-Is there something?"

"No, we thought you said something, I guess it got in our ears! JINX!" said both girls in perfect sync and Izuku already had his jaw dropped on the ground and his whole face went pale.

 _"All women have it!"_ was the only thing that echoed in his head and he seemingly wasn't the only one as Mirio may appear calm, but the camera zoomed in and there was a small drop of sweat rolling off, while the other boy Tamaki was still facing the other way shaking in his boots.

"Also, Midoriya and Uraraka, if you ask about their quirks then don't judge them on it but see how they work in ways that can be beneficial," was all that Sir Nighteye said before leaving the room.

"Well, okay then my name is Izuku Midoriya and what's yours?" asked Izuku offering a hand to Mirio who accepted it and shook it rather a bit hard making Izuku almost stumble forward.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Mirio Togata! And I aim to become one of the strongest heroes in whole Japan!" introduced the blonde himself and began talking about his Quirk, which overwhelmed the younger boy until he talked enthusiastically with him. On the other hand, Ochako was already talking with Nejire while Tamaki seemingly got sadder.

Until Izuku and Mirio pulled him in it despite his protests that he wasn't social he didn't fight it.

* * *

 _ **Testing Room.**_

The next day was experimenting and testing of powers again as they did a small experiment, for now, they couldn't rush it as that could be disastrous as carelessness and rushing would get nowhere. The test was a simple car battery that had a little bit of energy left to charge a car for a few more hours and it was pretty obvious what they needed to try, expand the amount of energy to the original amount along with some other items, food, and

The duo had to use their powers to expand the energy molecules to bigger sizes, since Japan despite all the heroes had still a lot of problems to face and those were mainly resources and land as well.

Many tourists places were going to be increased the land as well as a future plan if their powers worked right, the plan was obvious as they wanted to make the islands bigger for future plans of tourists and such things as well as becoming a powerful land.

But what was dangerous is their power that should be exceptionally wanted if discovered so the government had to act fast and pay all the witnesses money to keep their mouth shut and sign a contract. The power to increase land, space and resources is a valuable one as any country could become more powerful from that alone, as well as the fact that they could make a country independent. And the safety would be ensured as manipulating the space of the astral plane...

The power the 2 possessed was just too dangerous and in simple terms to be saying it nice was it is a gift and a curse as well.

 _"Okay, 1st test is just to make the apple bigger,"_ said the scientist through the comlink.

"Okay!" as hands connected the whole room seemed to be more white than it already was, and purple light emitted from their bodies and small particles left their bodies. "Now let us unite for the greater good,"

Time went by as the experiments went on and on and the 1st few tests ended up in failure, but as time went on it got them also to see success as the tests began to show great promise. The could now make food bigger including the nutrients as well and it was stable and safe to eat as well, not a single food item as they could do multiple small ones.

The training also resulted in multiplying the food as well which was immediately used in good use as food was multiplied at a quick pace and after a week they managed to control it.

Space training came and the people wanted them to focus on the 2nd Energy to expand it and the test subject was a glass bottle and focusing on the power they used. As the duo used their powers to expand the glass' space and both were sweating as this type of energy was hard to manipulate, seemingly the manipulation of each energy was getting only harder and harder.

The car battery took too much time and it did work, the low energy it had was increased back to half of what it originally contained, each energy type had it's own specific requirements to use. Red focused on not only the size but the nutrients in the food as well, blue needed imagination and understanding of the structure that each part needed an equal amount of attention.

Yellow was hard for the children to describe as it felt a bit like their bodies were air mixed with a fuzzy feeling.

Not even Inko understood what her son said as he couldn't describe it and had a hard time moving, training continued including spending time with the trio.

* * *

 _ **2 Years Later.**_

Standing on the cliffside the duo looked at the small island that was in front of them, it wasn't an actual small island because it was scattered small patches of land sticking out of the water with some grass growing on it. It was not understandable why they wanted that to become bigger since they pointed upwards and had no flat surfaces, it would be more of a hindrance to the beautiful sea sight that was here.

That was pretty much the only problem as there aren't any villages around or fishing places since these islands were sitting duck behind Mt Fuji. The reason why they came here was to practice manipulating the space of items to change their shapes, these rocks could be easily missed so they didn't have to worry about sinking an island...yet but for obvious reasons they didn't tell the children of it and kept it to themselves.

"Okay, try to make the 'islands' big enough to be called one," said the Head Scientist named Yuuji as he and the others brought along a lot of technical equipment with them, since they asked it for something that didn't have an easy structure that was just a mish-mash of coordinates they had to test it by doing nothing coordinately and just use the power. "This will be a bit risky reason why you are standing behind the super reinforced glass,"

"Okay, Unite!" said the duo and held hands and the energy releases from their body and both eyes glowed and held their hands out to one of the 'islands'. The 'island' they were aiming at was covered with a light purple color but the dark purple colors surrounded the edges, and the water made ripples and the 'island' still didn't change and nothing happened on the screen of the scientists.

"Sir, nothing is happening odd in our screens," reported one of the scientists when half a hours passed away, and it was visible to them that the children were going to be tired very soon.

"I guess they aren't ready yet to do anything this big, perhaps the mass is too big for them to do it," said one of the scientists and the suggestion was reasonable which made the head scientist he wasted nothing but time for the children and his experiment until the ground began to tremble violently. "An earthquake!"

"No! It is the 'islands!" shouted another scientist when the 'island' was twitching violently and was glowing even more, but what took more attention was that suddenly the energy surrounding the 'island' was now changing colors to pink and as well as purple and now the energy spiked forward and pierced both Ochako and Izuku who snapped their eyes open and both emitted light from them. It began to shine out of their mouth and the other 'islands' began to float as well and began to charge energy through them bodies of the children as well.

"What the hell is happening!?" roared the Head scientist who would want to see what would happen further, but his instincts that this was going to be dangerous for the children came first. He is a parent.

"I-I don't know!" shouted the head scientist who tried looking at the screens what was happening, but all he saw was weird symbols and the screen began to show many stars and colors and a suddenly exploded making he scientist scream in surprise.

Izuku was glowing purple energy and looked like he was in trance.

Ochako was glowing pink and her situation looked no different from Izuku's.

The Head scientist could only watch what was happening to the children and was worried as hell until his scientist instincts shouted at him to do something if an experiment went wrong, he immediately went over to a computer that wasn't turned into scrap materials and began typing a lot of formulas and codes into it and connected with a thread sloppily to a antenna by merely using the threads to bind them. "Tell me! What are those boulders made off!"

"Huh?" was the smart answer that the scientist gave.

"TELL ME THEIR HISTORY!"

"The children?"

"NO! THE BOULDERS!"

Finally, the idea clicked in his head and immediately went to another computer that was still pieced together and typed in the names at fast speed and documents were shown immediately, their origin, the time they were found in Japan, and what relation it could have to the duo. "T-They have been found in China known as the meteor Xiuyan, and these are fragments of them that have landed here 50000 years ago and it is theorized that they may be a meteor that existed from the big bang,"

"Yes! And what are those 2 powers based on!" shouted the Head scientist who was finally done and aimed the antenna with rubber gloves on, and typed in a few buttons and soon the antenna crackled electricity and shot itself like a spear to the duo hitting them. "Since meteors disrupt waves and even attract them then they can attract this lightning from the computer!"

Then a loud crack from the skies was heard and all the people present looked and saw that the clouds were all black and crackling with lightning and shooting spears of lightning, and oddly enough all of them dangerously close to the duo and then the fear came true as it hit both children with full force fusing with the energy streaming inside of their bodies. It looked like a planet was exploding as the energy formed itself as an orb around the energy's color was now orange.

"There is something happening!"

The orb then changed into a dark purple color and suddenly pictures that look like they've been drawn from ancient times were shown of animals, people and some other gigantic beings were shown battling, and then it changed again to an orb of energy that exploded and resulted in a lot of colors spread everywhere to other orbs and focused in and showed figures rising from the Orbs, and attacking nearby beings.

The Orb then exploded and send waves throughout the air, but didn't get very far except for a few meters away from the island. Both children fell down unconscious but their hands still intertwined and the scientists immediately rushed up to them, checking if there was anything wrong with them like woundings on their skin or something off about their pulse and everything else they could do as unfortunately the Medical pavilion was destroyed by the lightning.

"Sir! I caught it all on camera!" said one of the scientist holding a camera that has been recording all that has been happening.

"I don't care! Call the Government! 911! The Hospitals!" shouted the Head scientist as he rushed over to the children with an improved blanket from one of the pavilions.

 _ **Hospitals.**_

In a certain room, 2 beds that were occupied by 2 children looked relatively normal if you counted out the multiple types of medical machines. The Head scientist was waiting outside the room holding his face by the palms of his hands as he had to deliver the news to the parents as one of the unfortunate traits of being the leader of something. He had to take responsibility for this and would be probably sued depending on the parents who he had known for a short time, but did build a great friendship with the 3 of them.

The parents have been informed of this as they were merely residing in their respective houses and were called by the Hospital what happened to them and they have been certainly rushing to the hospital. _"This...incident that happened has given me a question, a question if it was truly normal evolution that caused the Quirks to appear on our Earth,"_

Quirks appeared a few centuries ago and it was mainly theorized that it was merely evolution in the human body or that it was due to mutation of weak radioactive particles left in the air by testing nukes and most of the crowd accepted this, but the Head scientist Yusuke Nikira or in short Yuu didn't believe it as it didn't make any sense at all. First, the year was so off and the situation didn't make any sense at all, evolution only happened if the environment became very harsh in some way and the next generation would be born stronger then their parents.

He has seen the video footage and it gave him some answers to his questions that he had long forgotten but resurfaced above when he has seen the Big Bang, it was now to him official that the boulders that they have been trying to manipulate was from the Big Bang and the boulders must have an incredibly high density and that energy has been stored inside reacted at the attempt manipulation of the duo it spilled out.

It would either have bad reactions to the duo or have maybe amplified their Quirks to be even more power-!

"IZUKU/OCHAKO!" echoed through the hallways of the hospital as the 3 parents were rushing to Yuu who they recognized in an instant.

After the explanation, they went inside to check on the children and to the parent's relief they were fine but sleeping soundly not bothered by all the noise their parents made. "They've been asleep like that for 2 days straight, and we the doctors can not exactly place how long it will take until they wake up."

"B-But what is with their hair?" asked Inko looking at the purple lock of hair in Izuku's green forest hair with a purple tattoo with the picture of a swirling orb on his neck, and the same counted to Ochako who had a pink lock in her hair as well as a pink tattoo with the picture of a star.

"It came there after they got out of the Orb and it was something that had to do with the energy of the meteors we have been investigating and it seems both the children are infused, they now have the energy that has been possible from the Big Bang itself," explained Yuu and the parents gained weird looks that also begged him that he was joking at a bad time. "Meaning their Quirks may have become more powerful than they already were,"

"M-My girl has been infused with energy from outer space and that energy also is original from the explosion that has shaped the existence of the Universe!?" said Ochako's mother who heard everything now and it sounded coming straight out of an American Comic book! Her husband was receiving it way better since he was conscious and caught his wife who fell backward.

 _"Izuku...I already had the feeling he wasn't normal but not in a bad way,"_ thought Inko remembering her memories as she has sometimes seen Izuku glowing although not having a color it still bothered her to this day, and even more when his Quirk manifested and the talk he got from the Doctor who has recently moved out to a more dangerous part of Japan.

 _"The video footage has been secured as the info it posses is just too dangerous to have here, so we secured with the best of our security and have few people let knowledge about it,"_ thought Yuu who just wished that the Gods had mercy on the duo as having powers of the Big Bang themselves was terrifying, and he also had to hurry and seal all this info and do a lot of other things. It didn't bother him how much work he would have to do since he got answers that have been bothering him for a very long time, now that he had most of them answered and could theorize the rest by himself and erase it.

He would have to leave himself a note with a sentence that didn't give away anything, and that was the best decision he would make.

* * *

 **Alrain: Sorry, exams are coming! And that means a lot of work and also I have been planning to publish another one after this! and it has its own plot and history different from this one.**


End file.
